mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
Godzilla Genealogy Bop
The Godzilla Genealogy Bop, is a song from the Episode Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster. It's Joel's point of view in explaning how Godzilla was created, as well as other "Green" characters. It was written by Faye Burkholder and Kevin Murphy. Lyrics CROW: Joel? JOEL: Yeah. CROW: Joel! Jo-- JOEL: Uh, over here, yeah. CROW: Oh, there you are. Uh, I'm confused. Uh, Just who is this Godzilla guy? TOM: Yes, wise one. Please, teach us. JOEL: I don't know if you're ready for this. TOM: same time as Crow Oh, please Mr. Joel. Please! Come on. Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! CROW: same time as Servo Oh, please! Please! Pleeeeease! JOEL: Okay, my little robot friends, but we only pass this way once. This is called the "Godzilla Genealogy Bop." Would you hit it, Professor Cambot? starts In order to know Godzilla, we've got to look into his past. CROW: You know studying genealogy is gonna be a blast. JOEL: Ah, you've got it little robot pal, we're swinging into high. TOM: Come on, let's cut to the chase you couple of geeks, and get to the family tree! CROW: Huh? JOEL: Well, it started with a nuclear blast and pets that were released. TOM: Oh, like-- TOM & CROW: --baby alligators and other nasty beasts? JOEL: Right. The fusion reaction caused them to grow a thousand times their size. TOM: Oh. CROW: Well, that explains Godzilla's attractive tail and thunderous thighs! JOEL: Right. TOM: Ah! JOEL: Now you're getting it little buddy-- CROW: Ah! JOEL: --but now we must move on. TOM: Uh huh. JOEL: Godzilla's not the only one to benefit from the A-bomb. TOM: Yeah. Look, there's Aunty Ness from Scotland's Loch, they married in the spring. And their first-born was Godzooky, and now we begin to sing! background Bop be du-bop! Be du-bidie du be du bop.... got the picture.... CROW: Godzookie went to Hollywood, an agent to the stars. He had an affair with Lorna Lufts and smoked a big cigar. TOM: And outta the lust of the Lufts affair Ron Perlman resulted. CROW: Hu! JOEL: You know, surgery was considered for him, but nobody was consulted! Oh, I did it again. CROW: Then Ron met Yoko Ono, and they began to spawn a couple of hundred horrible things as green as Forest Lawn. TOM: There they are: there's Kermit the Frog , the Swamp Thing, Hulk, and Ernest Borgnine too! CROW: But Ernest Borgnine isn't green! TOM: Well put him on a boat and he is! JOEL & CROW: WHAT?! TOM: Hey! Who's that at the bottom, a-wallowin' in his shame? CROW: Oh, that's just Steve Guttenberg of Police Academy fame. TOM: Huh. JOEL: To wrap it up, the worst mutation... CROW: No, you don't suppose?! TOM: Oh yes it is, the horror of horrors-- ALL: --Karl Malden's nose! TOM & CROW: Ohhhh nooooo! JOEL: We got movie--commercial sign on top. CROW: Dig it. Category: Songs Category:SOL crew songs Category:Host segments